


Irrelevant

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, JOHN CASUALLY FLIRTS, Prompt - Humidity, Prompt Fic, and as usual Sherlock is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Sherlock blames everything. 😂





	Irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts).



Sherlock wipes the sweat that trickled over his forehead as he steps out of the rented car. He glares at the car and at the sun which he blames for his incessant sweating. One, the car John rented had its AC broken while they were traveling and two, he shouldn't blame the sun—but the client instead. The client lives in one of the most humid places in England which Gavin forgot to tell him when he took the special favour of attending to the case while the former nurses his overfatigue.

"Dear God! Can you make it even more humid?!" Sherlock screams towards the sky.

"Oi, none of that," John says. "You did agree to this."

They were on their way to their rented room when the bellboy rushes to them.

"Sir, there's been a problem—"

Sherlock scowls at the guy but then John elbows him.

"Pray tell, what is the problem?" Sherlock asks blandly.

The bellboy flinches before answering, "The blankets were on its way to be delivered when the vehicle encountered a problem. It wouldn't be able to be driven today but tomorrow, Sir."

Sherlock rolls his eyes at the unnecessary information while John laughed beside him.

"No worries. The humidity is on our side." John says, casually winking at Sherlock before adding, "No one needs a blanket."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of your hits, kudos, bookmarks and comments in all of my Works. They were really unexpected. Most of all, THANK YOU for reading. I sincerely appreciate you. 💙
> 
> And this one's for Kat. I hope you'll like my little gift.


End file.
